


Chupacabra ( I need to come up with better titles)

by Madi_Multi_3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Road Trips, Siblings, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madi_Multi_3/pseuds/Madi_Multi_3
Summary: Zara and Roman Wilkinson, Sam and Dean Winchester, Jack Kline, and Castiel get a case involving the Chupacabra. But with Zara and Dean fighting and lots of other issues standing in the group's way, will they be able to stop the threat.
Kudos: 1





	Chupacabra ( I need to come up with better titles)

**Author's Note:**

> Zara and Roman are 16 and they are step-siblings of sam and dean 
> 
> I also wrote a similar story to this one but Zara and Roman are adults in the other one so if you're interested in reading it it’s on my page!

Dean’s POV

“DEAN!!! HURRY THE HELL UP! ” 

“ CHILL ZARA! I’LL BE OUT IN A SEC !”

“ OTHER PEOPLE NEED TO GET READY IN THIS BUNKER! ”

“ OH SHUT UP! ”

I hear someone else walk up as Zara continues to bang on the door from the outside. 

“ What are you guys doing?! You probably woke everyone up! ” Sam says.

“ Tell your little sister to leave me the hell alone !”

“ Tell your stupid ass brother to hurry up and to stop being an asshole! ”

“ Hey! ” Sam says “ You two watch it! Get dressed, we got a case I’ll tell you about it on the way, also make sure Roman and Jack are awake ”

“ Fine! ” Zara says stomping away making me snicker.

“ You too Jerk! ” Sam says, raising his voice so I can hear him “And call Cas and tell him to come here”

“ Yeah yeah I got it… Bitch… ” 

Sam’s POV

I don’t know what’s been up with Dean and Zara lately but I’m seriously tired of their arguments. It’s usually over something stupid like who took something out of the other person’s room or who ate someone’s food. Whatever the issue is, I honestly hope they can try to resolve it soon because they used to be joking around but now it’s getting a little more mean and personal.

Once Cas arrives and we all finish getting dressed we pile into the Impala and I immediately get questioned. 

“ Sam, you wanna tell us why we’re in the car driving who knows where at 7 am? ” Roman says. 

“ Oh yeah! … I think I might have found a Chupacabra over in Omaha! ”

“ You mean THE Chupacabra! ” Dean says dumbfounded.

“ Yeah, Dean… I’m pretty sure… ” 

He quickly looks over to roll his eyes at me but looks back at the road before we swerve into another lane. 

“ How do you know it’s a Chupacabra Sam? ” Cas says. 

“ A lot of cattle was going missing from farms and fields near the area, originally residents thought they were just running away until a mix of reports for dead and missing people came up ” 

“ I thought the Chupacabra was only supposed to eat animals or goats?! ” Zara says.

“ Yeah that’s what most of the lore says but I guess sometimes people come into the mix ”

“ Are we gonna get eaten? ” Jack says seriously questioning our situation.

“ No! We’ll be fine! ”

“ We hope so… ” Dean says as a scold him like he did to me a couple of seconds ago.

“ Anyway we’ll be there in like 4 hours ” 

“ I can make it less! ”

“ Drive the speed limit, Dean! ”

Jack’s POV

We drive for a bit before Dean pulls into the drive-thru of a place called Starbucks. 

“ What is a Starbuck? Is it currency?! ”

“ No Jack, it’s a place known for selling drinks, usually coffee,” Zara says.

Sam chimes in “ Dude are you seriously stopping to get coffee?! ”

“ I’m tired, Sam! ” Dean says raising his voice “ Partly cause I didn’t get enough sleep, and partly cause Zara’s annoying ” 

Zara then rolls her eyes at him “ Do not put my name in your mouth! ”

“ So... does this mean you’re getting everyone coffee? ” Roman says.

“ No! ” 

“ Dean… ” Cas says eyeing him.

“ Fine!!!! What do you want? ”

Zara orders a Caramel Frappuccino, Roman gets a Cappuccino, Sam gets a Chai Tea, and Dean gets an Americano.

“ You want anything, Jack? Or Cas even though it probably won’t taste good to you ” Dean says.

“ No thank you, Dean,” Cas says.

I turn to Zara and say “ Can you order something random for me to try? I don’t know what to get ”

“ Sure! ” she says telling Dean another name of a drink before Dean pulls the car forward to pay.

Dean hands everyone their drinks and hands me a cup with a white drink and whipped cream.

“ It’s a vanilla bean frappuccino, It doesn’t have coffee and it’s pretty sweet so I thought you’d like it! ”

I take a sip and smile “ I do like it! It’s creamy!… Thank you, Zara ”

“ No problem ” 

Dean then gets back on the road since we have about 3 more hours to go. 

Sam’s POV

We make it about 2 more hours when I say to Dean “ Hey dude, can we pull over somewhere? ” 

“ Why?! ”

“ I gotta use the bathroom ”

“ We’ve only been on the road for like 3 hours! ”

“ We got drinks dude! ”

Zara chimes in “Wait… How much longer till we get there? ”

“ About an hour ”

“ Oh, then I gotta go too! ”

“ Of course you do… ”

“ What’s that supposed to mean?! ”

“ Your bladder is the worst ”

“ No, it’s not! Unlike you, most people function like normal human beings, Also, this is your fault ”

“ How?! ”

“ When you hog the bathroom and then buy everyone Starbucks, I think it's your fault! ”

“ Whatever! You guys seriously can’t hold it?! ”

“ No!!! ”

“ Fine!!! ” 

The car is silent again for a couple of seconds before I hear a light trickling sound. We all look around confused before Jack says “ What is that? ”.

I look at Dean who’s now smirking as I say to him “ Dude… seriously?! ”

Everyone else looks confused before I say “ He’s playing water noises on his phone! You know that’s not gonna work dude! ”

He doesn’t respond as we all sit in silence for a couple of minutes.

Zara and I simultaneously cross our legs as she says “ Ok, I think it’s working now, turn it off!!! ”

Roman starts helping us search for Dean's phone “ Dude, it’s making me need to go! ”

Dean just laughs as we all frantically search while being fed up with the noise. 

A few seconds later Jack says “ I found it! ” and Zara snatches it away from him pausing the sound. Dean’s still laughing while everyone scolds him.

“ That wasn’t funny! ” I say. 

Dean smirks “ You know I’m hilarious ” 

Zara chimes “ See if you think it’s funny when I pee in your car! ” 

“ You wouldn’t…”

“ Try me! ”

I hear him whisper “ Sonofabitch ” as we near a rest stop.

Cas’s POV 

Dean pulls into a gas station in the middle of nowhere with little to no people around. 

Zara and Sam quickly get out of the car heading straight to the bathrooms, Roman and Jack go get snacks, and I stand next to Dean as he puts gas into the Impala.

“ Dean… Are you feeling alright? ”

“ I’m just peachy… Why? ”

“ I know that was sarcastic Dean, and it’s because you’ve been on edge ”

He gives me a side-eye before I say his name again “ Dean! ”

“ Cas! I’m fine! I’m just tired, maybe a little stressed ”

“ Is it because of Zara? ”

“ No!... Yes!... I don’t know!!!, I’m not mad at her but you know teenagers can be difficult and I feel like I just don’t understand her ”

“ I didn’t know that Dean, but now I do! ” 

I look into the gas station and see Zara talking to a boy that seems to be around the same age as her and her brother.

“ Dean? ”

“ Yeah! ” he says more aggravated than ever. 

“ Do you know the boy Zara is talking to? I haven’t seen him before ”

“ Boy! ”

Zara’s POV 

I’m so glad Sam asked Dean to pull over before I said anything. I just know if I asked first he would have never pulled over. I don’t know why he’s so difficult with me! I didn’t do anything wrong to him that I know of or remember so he’s just being an ass!

As I walk out of the bathroom I don’t exactly see where I’m going and I bump into this really cute guy. He’s pretty tall, has short curly-ish brunette hair, and hazel eyes that I got lost in until he speaks to me. 

“ Hey I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention ”

“ Oh don’t apologize! I wasn’t looking either… ”

“ Uh… I’m Brandon ”

“ I’m Zara ”

“ What brings you to the middle of nowhere? ”

“ My family and I are on a trip ”

“ All these guys are your family?! ”

“ Yeah! ” I say starting to point everyone out. 

“ That’s my twin brother Roman, The sasquatch over there and the angry dude in a flannel outside are my stepbrothers Sam and Dean, and the confused looking kid and the guy in the trenchcoat are Jack and Cas, aren’t related to me but they're family ”

“ Wow! Doesn’t that get annoying being around guys all the time?! ”

“ Oh trust me, all the time!” he laughs as I say to him “ What brings you out here? ”

“ Same as you, but it’s just my parents and I ”

“ That’s cool! ”

Just then Dean walks into the gas station as I quietly say “ oh no ” to myself.

“ Hey buddy, Any reason you're talking to my sister? ”

“ Dean!” I say already irritated.

“ We just bumped into each other on accident ”

“ Oh ok, well why don’t you go bump yourself into your car and away from her ”

Dean starts to push him away from me and I just wait cause I know I can’t fight this. Brandon turns around and mouths to me “ Look in your pocket”. I reach in my pocket and pull a piece of paper with his phone number on it. I smirk and give him a subtle thumbs up so no one suspects anything and I wait for Dean to come back. He walks back up to me and I immediately start yelling.

“ What is wrong with you?! ”

“ I’m doing great! But you're just talking to random guys in gas stations! ”

“ Dean why are you trying to ruin my life?!!! I’ve done nothing to you and you pick on me more than Sam! No offense Sammy! ”

“ None taken…” he says trying to ignore our argument.

“ So do you have an explanation, Dean?!... ” 

He huffs and looks away from me “ You know what… Fine! I don’t wanna hear it! Let’s go! ”

I storm out of the gas station and sit in the car trying not to cry.

Roman’s POV

The last hour till we get to Omaha is the quietest space I’ve been in in a while. Dean’s focusing on driving, Zara and Sam have headphones in, and Jack, Cas, and I are just sitting in silence. I don’t even want to sneeze, I’m too scared I’ll get yelled at. When we finally do pull up to the motel and get a room Sam immediately gets back to work.

“ Ok so I was thinking we should try and talk to some of the locals and get more information, all of the sitings were at night so we won’t get much by going out to look now ”

“ Ok I saw a little town square on the way in we can all walk around, chat with some people, see if they have any good info, ” Dean says.

“ Ok Zara and Jack come with me and we’ll start on one end of town and Roman, Cas, and Dean you three go to the other side and we’ll meet in the middle ”

As soon as Sam said that I got a bad feeling. With everything going on I kinda wanted to stay with my sister. People always joke it’s like a twin telepathy thing that we always know what’s going on with each other. But this time I just have a feeling that we better be safe than sorry. 

I turn to my sister “ Keep your phone on you… please ”

She gives me a weird look before saying “ I don’t go anywhere without it… also I know your tense for some reason, but don’t worry about me ”

She hugs me before she, Sam, and Jack leave, leaving Cas, Dean, and I to start working.

Zara’s POV

Everyone is acting so weird right now and I feel like it’s my fault! Dean is annoyed at me more than ever, Roman is tense, and I’m pretty sure the others are just confused and trying to avoid me. I never meant to do anything wrong but I feel like no one understands me or listens to me. 

Sam, Jack, and I wind up near a ton of little shops and restaurants. There are quite a bit of people around so this might take a while to get through the town. Sam immediately walks up to some people asking questions but I zone out after I hear a noise.

It was a quick banging noise like someone was trying to get my attention but every time I turned to look I saw nothing. The third time I turn around I do notice something and I can’t believe what I see. I have to figure out a way to get away from Sam and Jack without them getting too suspicious. After Sam finishes talking to some people I get his attention.

“ Hey, Sammy? ”

“ Yeah? ”

“ I reealllyy have to use the bathroom ”

“ Really?! We just went! ”

“ I gotta go again!!! ” 

“ Fine, where are you gonna go? ”

“ I’ll try that coffee shop! ”

“ Ok, Text me when you're done ”

I run off while saying “Thanks! ”

When I enter the shop I immediately sit down at a table and realize I found the source of my mystery noise. 

“ What are you doing here?! ” I say to Brandon who’s now sitting in front of my face.

“ That was gonna be my question?! What are the chances we both end up here! ” 

“ I-I don’t know” “Where are your parents? ”

“ I wish I knew… They always drop me off in random places wherever we go and pick me up just in time to leave ”

“ I’m so sorry ”

“ It’s ok, It’s kinda nice getting to explore ” “ Do you have time to hang out?! We could walk around the town a bit ”

“ I wish I did but not really… my brothers are going to start looking for me, I only said I was going to the bathroom,” I say standing up from the table.

“ Well… before you leave town, we need to at least get more time to talk, ” he says standing eye to eye with me.

“ Yeah, I’d like that… ”

Brandon leans closer to me just as Jack walks in the door.

“ Zara? Sam sent me to see where you were ” 

“ I’m coming right now! ”

I wave to Brandon and follow Jack out the door.

“ Jack, can you promise me something right now?!”

“ Possibly… what?”

“ No one else can know about the guy you saw me with ok?!”

“ I guess so Zara…” he says clearly unsure why it’s so important to me.

We eventually make it to the middle of town meeting Roman, Cas, and Dean, and we all head out to the woods.

Dean’s POV

When we pull up to the edge of the woods we split up again this time Roman goes with Sam and Jack while Zara comes with me and Cas. I kinda hope I can get a chance to talk to her about earlier. I never meant to upset her, but I’m just having trouble figuring out the right things to say. 

“ So, what do you want Dean?!, I already feel like shit so there’s not much more you can do” 

I sigh “ I’m trying to make sure that you're safe!”

“ Well, you’ve got odd ways of showing it!”

“ Yeah I do, but I bet it would be easier if I didn’t have a naggy, dumbass little sister to deal with!!!!” 

She and Cas both look at me in shock. I see tears start to form in her eyes before she turns to run away from us. 

I shout “ Zara wait!!! I didn’t mean that!” but she’s already too far gone. “ SON OF A BITCH! Why am I so bad at this Cas?!

“ … I think you might need to think before you speak Dean, I know that you love her with all your heart, but you need to make sure she knows that”

“ Your right… Right now we need to look for her”

“ Could the Chupacabra get to her?”

“ Yeah… that’s why I’m worried”

“ AHHHHH!”

“ Zara?! ZARA!”

Zara’s POV 

I can’t believe that I even wasted my time trying to get an apology from Dean. I don’t think he’ll ever listen to what comes out of his mouth! After I ran from him and Cas, I of course got lost in the woods. I thought I saw the place where Dean parked the Impala but I was wrong. I walk for a while longer before getting pulled into some trees.

“ AHHHHH! ”

“ Hey, hey it’s me! ”

“ Brandon! The hell are you doing out here?! ”

“ Looking for my parents, multiple people in the town said they saw they come out here, why are you out here? ”

“ I can’t tell you right now… but I’ll bet you’ll find out later ”

“ Come back to my car with me, you shouldn’t be out here alone ”

“ K ”

Sam’s POV

“Dean! Cas?!”

“ Sammy?! You guys ok?!”

“ Yeah fine, Where’s Zara?!”

“ We don’t know”

“ You don’t know where my sister is?!?!?” Roman says angered.

Dean huffs before speaking again “ She walked off and then I heard her scream”

“ Why did she walk away Dean?” Jack says

“ Not important right now… We gotta find her though, cmon!”

I catch Cas’s eye as Dean walks off and he just shrugs not knowing how to deal with him.

Zara’s POV

Brandon takes me back to his car and turns the music and air down low. I sit faced towards him and I’m pretty sure he said something but I’m still a bit distracted thinking about how I left Dean and Cas. 

“ I probably need to text my brothers and tell them that I’m ok…”

“ Wait! Before you do can we talk for a bit? They’ll be here in like 20 seconds if they know where you are, I wanna spend some more time with you!”

“ Ok… What do you wanna talk about? ”

“ Well… I guess since you told me about your family, I was kinda wondering how long have y'all been “family” like do you live together?! ”

“Well Sam and Dean have been my brother and I’s step-siblings for a while, Cas has been with us a while too, but Jack recently came into the family, and Cas is technically the only one that doesn’t live with us but he’s almost always in our home. What about you?! ”

“ Well it’s nothing as interesting as you my parents and I are from Missouri but were always traveling and most of my extended family is in Kansas ”

“ No way! My brother and I are from Missouri too! We moved to Kansas with Sam and Dean but we still travel a lot! ” 

“ It’s crazy how much alike people are and you would never know! ”

“ How did you get a car ” 

“ My parents gave it to me, It’s part of the leave our kid alone package, I can go anywhere I want whenever I want and they wouldn’t care ”

“ Once again I’m super sorry, I don’t know what’s worse your parents ignoring you or them being dead…”

“ Oh… Oh! I’m sorry too! How long have they- ” 

“ Let’s just say a long time… Sam and Dean’s dad was our stepfather but he wasn’t around much and he passed away a long time ago too so the step-brothers become the step-dads basically ” 

“ Damn… I guess we both have family troubles… ”

“ Yeah… I’ve just been lucky that I have some sort of family, and hopefully one day I’ll have more family of my own ”

We both softly laugh and look in each other's eyes before he pulls me into a kiss, putting one hand on my face. Neither of us know how to react when we stop, but I’m the first to make a move when I gesture for him to get in the backseat (Don’t worry I don’t plan on doing anything too crazy!). 

Brandon leans his back on the window so I can straddle his legs. He immediately pulls me in to kiss my lips and eventually my neck while rubbing my lower back. I’ve never been with anyone relationship-wise before so I’m still in so much shock from the moment. But my moment breaks when I saw something move from outside the car. 

“ What was that?!” I say pulling away from him.

“ Did you see something?!” 

“ Yeah but I don-”

Before I can finish my sentence we both sit up to hear a car engine running. The car has a jack attached to Brandon’s car and is moving us from the inside. 

“ Try to open the doors!” I say to him.

He tries the back doors and I try the front but none of them are budging. 

“ Please tell me one of your brothers is pranking us!”

“ Nope, but I kinda wish they were now! I'll text them.”

Dean’s POV

I feel like we've been walking out here for hours and we still haven’t seen anything move beside us and the trees. As we’re losing hope, Jack stops walking and turns to face the group.

“ I got a text from Zara!”

“ What does it say?!” Cas says cause Sam, Roman, and I are too shocked to ask.

“ She said Brandon found her after she got lost in the woods and they’re in his car-”

“IN A CAR WITH WHO?!”

Sam eyes me “Dean let him finish!”

“ They’re in his car and someone tied a jack to the car and they can’t get out of the car… How do you tie a person to a car?!?! ”

“ A jack is a fancy rope dude,” Roman says.

“Oh ok! Well, how do we find them?! ”

“ The only road near here was where I parked my car so let’s head back there and try to drive a bit”

The other guys all agree as we start to walk faster out of the woods.

Zara’s POV

The last thing I remember is Brandon and I heard a car engine stop. We immediately tried to open the car doors. They opened but when we stumbled out we were hit by a white smoke. We were both brought to our knees and eventually passed out and were now chained to a tree. There’s no use for trying to get out so I hope the guys find us soon. 

“ HELLO! CAN SOMEONE HELP US!!!”

“ Brandon as much as I love that you're trying to help, I think we should be quiet so we don’t attract anything dangerous!” 

“ I’m sorry I’m just really nervous, how are you staying so chill?!”

“ Remember when I couldn’t tell you why I was in town…”

“ Yeah?”

“ Well, my family and I are hunters, we look for monsters and other supernatural beings that are causing destruction” 

“ Holy shit…”

“ I understand if you now hate me and want nothing to do with me if we get out of here”

“ Zara no! Why would you say that?!”

“ Cause hunting is such a dangerous and crazy thing that we have no friends or relationships unless it’s with other hunters”

“ Well don’t worry, WHEN we get out of here, I want to be one of your best friends, maybe more than that…”

Before I can respond again 2 people walk towards us and Brandon's face drops.

“ Mom? Dad?!”

My eyes widen at him “ What?!” 

“ Brandon we see you met a little friend! Too bad your both gonna die tonight!” says his mom.

“ So this is what you’ve been doing for years! Kidnapping and possibly killing people!!!”

“ Yes baby, but only because we were looking to control a certain being… the chupacabra!”

“ How do you know about the Chupacabra? And what do you mean control?!” I question.

“ Well, another secret that Brandon didn’t know… We’re witches!!! And we figured we could have so much power if we were in control of a supernatural being like the Chupacabra. His dad says.

His mom chimes in again ” And Zara Wilkinson, everyone knows about you, your brother, the Winchesters, your whole little team. So when we found out that our baby had a little thing for you we took our opportunities to take you all out! ”

“ YOUR SICK! ” Brandon shouts.

“ Trust me… you won’t lay a finger on either of us”

“ Poor sweet little Zara, you so-called “family” won’t save you know! And I don’t even know why you're waiting for them, They don’t love you! You just a prissy little girl they have to babysit”

Even though we’re in chains, Brandon places his hand over mine that’s now in a fist.

His mother is still talking “ Well I just want to say goodbye to the both of you! I hope you enjoyed the little time you had, see you later! And once again we’re sorry we have to do this to you baby! We love you so much but… In this case, you're slowing us down ” 

His parents walk farther into the woods but I know they're still nearby. Just when I start to lose hope all the guys run up to us.

“ Guys!”

“ Are you two ok?!” Sam says.

“ Yeah for now, but we’re about to be in huge trouble ”

“ Care to fill us in?!” Dean says as I eye him before looking away.

“ His parents are evil witches and their magic is powerful enough to control the Chupacabra and they're going send it to kill us all! ”

“ Well, shit…” Roman says while Dean simultaneously says “ Son of a bitch… ”

“ What are we gonna do?! ” Brandon says.

I look to him and grab his hand “ Are you willing to fight your parents? ”

“ Most definitely, What’s your plan?” 

“ I think instead of trying to fight the Chupacabra, all we need to do is eliminate his parents, then without it under their control, it might be a lot easier to control, kill, or whatever ”

All the boys nod their heads in agreement. 

I look around “ I guess the first thing we need to do is find them ”

Just then a purple blast of light shoot at my chest throwing me a couple of feet across the woods.

Brandon’s mom jumps down in front of me and starts flinging me around. I’m at the point where I’m barely able to stand when Jack uses his powers to push her away from me.

“ Zara get down!” Dean says.

He, Sam, Brandon shoot with which I assume are witch kill bullets and she sinks to the ground getting weaker. 

I look over to Roman and Cas who were fighting Brandon’s dad but I don’t see him.

“ Why did my dad go?! ” Brandon says. 

All of us look around before hearing a growl coming from the trees. Jack helps me up and brings me closer to the other guys as we see something we thought was impossible. It looks like it’s five times the size of any of us and looks like a mix of an alien and a dog. I spot Brandon’s dad up in a tree smiling down at us.

“ Guys up there! ” I say.

Cas, Jack, and Roman go to get him while the rest of us try to deal with the being in front of us.

I try to walk closer to it but I wince in pain from the hits I took earlier. Sam, Dean, and Brandon all notice, and Dean lays me against a tree nearby.

“ Don’t move!” 

“ But De-”

“ Zara please…” is all he says eyeing me as I nod my head.

He throws both Brandon and Sam guns and knives as they charge towards the creature. Jack is still trying to blast Brandon’s dad out of the tree while Cas and Roman try to get enough force to shake him down. In the meantime, Sam, Dean, and Brandon all take their shots and slices at the Chupacabra but I think it’s just getting angrier. 

Soon later Jack finds the right point where he can knock Brandon’s dad out of the tree but in the process, he hits the Chupacabra with an energy blast making it official to blow up in rage. Sam, Dean, and Brandon all back up but it charges towards Brandon in the process.

“ NO!” I scream but don’t move still feeling the pain in my legs.

I start to see gashes appear on his body. Simultaneously, Sam and Dean go to pull the creature off of him while Jack blasts both of his parents enough to where I see the Chupacabras eyes glow again and it calms down before running off. I’m not sure if they're dead but it was at least enough for us at the moment. I crawl over to Brandon crying and I reach to shake him.

“ BRANDON! P-please!!! No!” 

He doesn’t respond and I look up to the guys barely being able to see from my tears.

“ Oh my god… oh my g-” I say barely being able to breathe in the moment. 

The other guys put rags on his wound to make sure he didn’t bleed out completely. 

“J-Jack can you-?” I don’t even have to finish my sentence before he walks over and places a hand on Brandon’s head.

“ B, Can you hear me? Brandon?!” I say shaking him lightly.

I get no response and all I can do is sink into the ground and cry.

“ I’m sorry… so so sorry!!!” 

I lean down to kiss his head and just as the guys try to pull me away I see him stir.

“ … Z?” 

“ Oh god! Yes… Thank you! ” I say while the guys smile and Sam and Dean slowly help us both of the ground.

“ Jack, can you heal her?” Dean says to Jack while I’m leaning most of my body weight on Sam. 

“ I can try…” he says.

He puts a hand on my legs and seconds later I’m able to stand up straight and I give him a relieved hug as a result. 

Dean then gestures for all of us to head back to the car and the main road where we now hear police cars. 

Dean’s POV 

This is one of the only times in my life I’ve ever stayed to see the police. I wanted to make sure everyone was stable before we left. Zara and Brandon got checked out by the paramedics while Brandon’s parents got arrested since they were surprisingly still alive. 

After we all finish answering questions for the police I walk up to Brandon and Zara.

“ Hey man, can you give us a minute?”

He looks at Zara and she give him a reassuring look before I sit next to her at the end of an ambulance. 

“ Z, I’m super sorry… You know how I take responsibility for everything happening in our lives and I don’t want to see you get hurt ”

“ I know that Dean… I just wish you would trust me more, I’m not that far away from being an adult and I need to start learning new responsibilities, I can’t do that if you don’t give me a chance ”

“ I know… I’m gonna start working on that, I promise, and I guess I could start with letting you and your brother get some more driving practice… ”

“ In your car?!?! ”

“ As much as I hate to say it… yes ”

She leans over to me and grips me in a tight hug “ I love you, Dean… ”

“ Love you too kid…” 

I think to myself again before calling Brandon over “ Hey man!” 

He comes over and sits next to Zara again.

“ Hey, I owe you an apology too, I’m sorry for not trusting you and Zara more and I hope I didn’t ruin anything between the two of you ”

“ Thanks, man, and trust me you didn’t ruin anything ”

“ Now that your parents are locked up do you have somewhere to go? ”

“ I was thinking I’d just stay with my Aunt and Uncle in Kansas if they're ok with it ”

“ Ok, you know we’re in Kansas too ”

“ Yeah Zara told me ”

She smirks as I scold her and turn back to Brandon.

“ You know… I don’t have a ton of room in my car, I think it might help if Zara rides with you…”

She perks up “ Really?! ”

“ Yeah, you guys deserve it, and me and the guys will be close ”

She runs to grab her bags out of the car before hugging me again and waving to the guys. All I can think is that girl is something special and I love her more than she’ll ever know.


End file.
